Incredible Malora
by venom rules all
Summary: Malora went through alot of pain in the Negative Zone, until she was saved by the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. what will happen now? will she be able to move on from her tragic past and learn how to live in a family? read to find out.(There will be no cutaway camera views).
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting the agents of s.m.a.s.h.**

5 years, that's how long the girl named Malora has been in the negative zone, she has been there since she was 10 years old, she was bred for one thing, to fight, she has no idea of who she really is or where she came from, she can only remember all the pain and suffering the leader of the negative zone Annihilus caused her.

Malora remembered the day when Annihilus injected her with some kind of green energy they called Gamma, it caused her skin to turn light blue and her eyes glowing green, she also had long black hair which whas styled in a pony tail and she got a scar on her right eye.

She wore a brown sleeveless shirt and brown shorts.

Another thing about Malora is that she seems to be immune to all kinds of mind control, that's the reason why Annihilus keeps her in a cell most of the time, however he could not keep her there forever, she will find a way out, and when she does, it's payback time.

That day seemed to have arrived, there was hardly any soldier left in the prison, Malora faked to be in pain so when a guard came to check on her, she grabbed him and pulled him hard against the bars, she grabbed his keys, unlocked the door and began to run towards the exit.

Dealing with the remaining soldier was no problem for Malora, she found some kind of vehicle which she had no clue how to use, but there was one thing about Malora that served her well, she was an fast learner, she almost crashed 5 times but after that she finally got the hang of it and took of.

Malora flew for a while until she saw a huge portal that seemed to be leading to another dimension, it could be her way out of this nightmare, but then she saw Annihilus fighting a green giant.

Annihilus was pining the giant down with his cosmic control rod, as much as Malora wanted to leave the negative zone she was also hungry for revenge and maybe that green giant could help her get it.

"ANNIHILUS" Malora called out, Annihilus looked at her in surprise before her bare foot smashed in his face.

"Impossible, how did you get out?" Annihilus asked in disbelief.

"That's not important, all that matters now is getting my revenge" Malora said as she ran at him.

However Annihilus blasted her with the rod and said "I have grown tired of your defiance, if you will not obey then you will die".

"Think again, bug brain" the green giant said as he punched Annihilus in the face, making him drop the cosmic control rod.

The green giant piced up the rod before looking at Malora and asked "You ok kid?".

Malora looked at him and asked "Who are you?".

He smiled and said " the name is Hulk don't worry, i'm on your side".

Malora wasn't sure if she could trust him but nodded before saying "You need to break the rod, it's the source of his power".

Hulk nodded and began to bend the rod until it broke.

"NO" Annihilus yelled before the rod exploded.

The blast sent Malora flying through the zone, she grabbed onto an asteroid but then she saw the portal began to close.

'_No, that's my only way out' _Malora thought, but then she saw Hulk, behind him was a group that looked alot like him, there was a red one, a female one, a blue one who was covered in armor and she recognized the last one, she believed his name was Skaar but that's about all she knew.

Hulk held out his hand and said "Kid give me your hand".

"How do i know i can trust you?" Malora yelled.

"You got a better idea kid?" The red one asked.

He was right, this was not the time for doubts, Malora grabbed Hulk's hand and they all flew through the portal.

They crash landed and the first thing Malora did was running behind a rock to hide.

"Kid where are you going?" Hulk asked.

"Stay back" Malora shouted with fear in her voice.

"What's her problem?" The red hulk asked.

The female hulk elbowed him hard in the gut before saying "She is scared and i don't blame her, who knows what she went through".

"Listen kid, we want to help you" Hulk said trying to calm her down but it was not working.

"NO, thats just what they said, all they did was hurt me" Malora yelled as she threw a rock into Hulk's face knocking him down.

"I think you should let me handle this" She hulk said as she slowly approached Malora while trying her best to appear non threatening.

"No, don't come any closer" Malora warned as she backed up only for her back to hit a wall.

She hulk slowly reached out a hand, Malora closed her eyes, but then she felt She hulk's hand gently touched her cheek.

"See, i'm not hurting you now am i?" She hulk asked with a warm smile.

Malora looked at her for a few seconds, then she burst out crying and fell to her knees, She hulk followed her down and hugged her.

"Why did they do this to me? What did i do wrong to deserve this?" Malora said as she cried in to She hulk's chest.

"You did nothing wrong, you didn't deserve any of that" She hulk said softly while gently rubbing Malora's back.

Malora just continues to cry, all the other hulks, even Red, felt really sorry for her.

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Becoming a smasher.**

Malora woke up in a bed, she had fallen asleep in She-hulk's arms and had to be carried back, speaking of She-hulk, she entered the room with a plate of meat in her hands.

"So you are awake, i brought you some food, you must be hungry by now" She-hulk said with a smile, her suspicion was confirmed when a loud growl came from Malora's stomach.

After everything that has happened, Malora had worked up quite the appetite, she ate the meat so fast that she almost choked at it which made She-hulk tell her to slow down.

When Malora was done she finally asked "Where am i?".

"You are in a old gamma base, our home" She-Hulk said.

"Who are you people?" Malora asked.

"We are gamma mutants like you, i'm called She-Hulk, but you can call me Jen" She-Hulk said.

Malora smiled and said "My name is Malora".

Jen smiled and asked "You want to meet the rest of the family?".

Later Malora and Jen entered a room where the other hulks where, Malora was hiding behind Jen, just like shy kid.

"Everyone say hello to Malora" Jen said as she stepped behind Malora and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Hello there, the name is Rick Jones the A-Bomb" The blue one said with a smile.

"I'm Thunderbolt Ross, but just call me Red" The red one said, Malora could hear the cockiness in his voice.

"I am Skaar" Skaar said.

"Nice to meet you all, can i ask what this gamma family is?" Malora asked.

"We are working on a web show, to show the world we are heroes, not monsters, interested?" Rick said.

"I don't know how to be a family" Malora said unsure.

"Don't worry, we'll teach you" Jen said with an reassuring smile.

"Like i said before, we want to help you" Hulk said.

Malora thought for a moment, then she smiled and said "I guess i can give this family a shot".

The other hulks smiled at her, then A-Bomb said "Welcome to the family Malora, you are now an Agent of S.M.A.S.H".

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nightmare or something else?**

"**Malora, i'm coming for you"**

Malora was running through the burning town of Vista Verde, everywhere she looked she saw people running in panic.

"Malora" a voice said, she looked and saw she hulk standing there.

"Hurry we need to-" She hulk was cut of when a massive hand came out of nowhere and grabbed her, pulling her in to the fire.

"JEN" Malora screamed, then she saw the rest of the team trying to fight but they where picked of one by one.

Then the ground around her started to crumble away until she was standing on a pillar while she was surrounded by fire.

"What is happening?" Malora said with fear.

"**My sweet little girl" **said a dark voice behind her, she turned around and saw a massive monster with large teeth and glowing red eyes looking down at her.

"**Don't be afraid, a warrior is not supposed to fear, Death" **the monster said with a sinister smirk on his face.

Malora shoot up from her bed with a scream, she was breathing hard while looking and saw that she was in her room.

Then her door opened and Jen came in with a worried look on her face "Malora are you alright?" She asked.

"Y-you are alive, you are not dead" Malora said as tears ran down her face.

Jen walked up and hugged her "No i'm not dead, you must have had nightmare".

"But it felt so real" Malora said while crying in to Jen's shoulder.

"Shhh, it's ok" Jen said while rubbing Malora's back.

.

**This chapter was only meant to introduce one of Malora's most lethal enemies, can you guess who he is? Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Secret ally.**

The leader had just finished his conversation Skaar, he then contacted another ally that only he knew about.

"What is it Sterns?" Said a female voice.

"I assume you have heard that Malora escaped from Annihilus?" Leader said.

"Indeed i have, i knew it was only a matter of time before she would escape, but i must say that this web show the hulks are working on sounds interesting, i think i will follow it" The woman said with a sinister smirk

Leader chuckled and said "You are interested in seeing Malora's progres".

"Yes, move forward with the plan and we will see if she can handle it" The woman said.

"Understood" Leader said then the screen turned blank.

The woman leaned back in her chair, she smiled as she opened her dark green eyes and said "I hope you survive long enough for us to meet, Malora, i have high hopes for you, my child" then she let out a evil laugh.

.

**Sorry that this chapter was short, i had this scene in my head and just had to post it, who do you think this villain is? Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Who could voice ****Malora****?**

**This is just something i'm doing for fun, who do you think would be a good voice actor for ****Malora****?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hulk Busted.**

The agents of S.M.A.S.H. where heading towards the big Apple after detecting Negative Zone radiation, but the other hulks have had trust issues with each other, pretty much the only two that seemed to be getting along was Malora and Jen.

"Ready for your first mission Malora?" Jen asked.

"You bet i am" Malora answered, however she sounded more angry than excited.

When they jumped out of the jet, they were met by Blastaar the living bomb-burst.

"Hulks, bow before your new master" Blastaar said.

"So who's the fur ball?" A-Bomb asked.

"Blastaar from the Negative Zone" Hulk said.

That was all Malora needed to hear, she ran at Blastaar with and angry roar ignoring the shouts from the rest of the team.

Blastaar fired his beams at Malora who just dodged them and grabbed his arms, Blastaar looked down at her for a few seconds then smirked.

"Yes i have heard about you, you were one of Annihilus experiments weren't you?" Blastaar said.

That made Malora even more angry, she kicked Blastaar in the stomach, sending him in to a wall.

"Don't ever mention that name to me again" Malora said as she went to punch him again.

But then Blastaar summoned some kind of monsters from underneath the ground, the monsters grabbed Malora along with the rest of the team.

But then out of nowhere blue beams hit the monsters making them drop the hulks, they looked and saw Iron Man flying towards them.

"It's Iron Man" A-Bomb said with excitement.

"Skaar like shine man" Skaar said.

"What's he doing here?" Red asked sounding annoyed.

"Don't i get a thank you?" Iron Man asked, only for Jen to flick his helmet with her finger.

Then Iron Man got hit by one of Blastaar's beams "Pathetic, not even your mightiest hero, can endure my power".

"I'll show you who's mightiest" Hulk said as he went to punch Blastaar, only for him to hit the ground, making Hulk fall down a hole.

Luckily Iron Man caught him, the rest of the team dealt with the monsters, but then Blastaar stepped up.

"Now Blastaar destroys you all" Blastaar said as he fired his beams, but Iron Man got infront of him and fire his repulsors, the two beams collided and they were locked in a power struggle.

However Jen slammed a cab over Blastaar's head and then Hulk punched him in the face.

"You have no idea what you are dealing with" Blastaar said as he opens a portal to escape.

Malora was about to go after him but Jen grabbed her arm and said "Malora, calm down, it's over".

Malora could only watch as Blastaar and his monsters vanished in to the portal before it closed.

"What do you suppose fang face was after" Red asked.

"I don't know, you two ever seen him before?" Hulk asked Skaar and Malora.

"No" Skaar answered.

"I've heard of him, but never met him" Malora said.

"There has been a break in at Stark, as soon as i got called away to help you, my lab was attacked, i don't think it's a coincidence" Iron Man said before flying away.

"We called the tin man?" Red asked.

"No, but someone made it seem like we did" Hulk said.

"Blastaar showing up with a few monsters does seem more like an distraction than a real attack" Jen said.

"Which mean that someone else was pulling his strings and whoever it was, wanted something from Iron Man's lab" Malora concluded.

The other hulks looked at her surprised.

"What? Just because i'm a teenager doesn't mean i can't read the situation" Malora said.

They went too Stark industries too find out what the thief wanted from Iron Man's lab.

When they got there they saw a small robot coming out of an building, Iron Man contacted them and told them not to engage it, but Skaar didn't seem to hear as he went and destroyed it with his sword.

"Skaar stab" Skaar said with satisfaction.

"What is the matter with you?" Iron Man said clearly annoyed.

"Um, your welcome he stopped it" Hulk said.

"I wanted it to escape, with the tracer i planted on it" Iron Man said before storming of.

"Ah so you could catch whoever sent it, that is brilliant I.M, can i do the I.M?" A-Bomb said.

"That spybot bypassed all of my defences and broke in to one of my most secure vaults" Iron Man said as they were watching the security footage "And i still have no idea how"

"Well i do, it cloaks" Hulk said.

"Aren't you the smart one" Iron Man said.

"I'm no billionaire inventor genius, but i get by" Hulk said.

"What's in that vault anyway?" Jen asked.

"It's, classified" Iron Man answered.

"Was classified, now it's a problem" Hulk said.

Then Malora noticed that Red, A-Bomb and Skaar was gone, until the alarm went off, they hurried to the vault and saw that Red had broken through the door and inside the vault was six big armors.

"What is going on in here?" Iron Man asked.

"What is going on in here?" Hulk asked but his question was directed at Iron Man.

"This is where he hides Iron Man armor number 14, code name, the Hulk-Buster" Red said.

"What do you mean by Hulk-buster?" Malora asked.

"Aint it obvious kid? Look at the armor and weapons of these babies, each one is specially equipped to fight one of us" Red said.

That made Malora glare at Iron Man, she immediately added him to the people she will never trust list.

"After that A-bomb fanboy over you i thought you were a cool guy, i was wrong" Malora said before storming out.

The other hulks followed shortly after, they were about to leave until the Hulk-Busters attacked them.

During the battle Jen noticed something and yelled "MALORA LOOK OUT".

Malora turned just in time for one of the Hulk-Busters to stab her through the chest with an energy blade, she coughed and fell to the ground, the last thing she heard was the others screaming her name before she blacked out.

When she woke up, she was lying in her bed, then she heard A-Bomb say "Look she's awake".

"How are you feeling?" Hulk asked.

"A little tired, what happened?" Malora asked.

"You were stabbed by a gamma blade, you are lucky to be alive" Red said.

"You gave us quite the scare there kid" Jen said with a smile.

"Skaar was worried Malora might go away" Skaar said.

Malora smiled and said "Sorry guys, i'll be more careful next time".

"Get some rest, you are not fully healed yet" Jen said then planted a small kiss on Malora's forehead before she and the rest of the team walked out.

Malora smiled, she was really starting to love her new family.

However, elsewhere the mysterious woman had been watching the battle between the Hulks and the Hulk-Busters, including the part where Malora was stabbed.

The woman smiled and said "Looks like the first phase of the plan went smoothly".

.

**Tell me what you think.**


End file.
